This invention relates generally to a novel drywall tool and more particularly to a drywall knife having a two piece handle which includes a hammer head end and which can be disassembled to permit replacement of the blade.
In the installation of wall board panels, drywall knives are used to apply joint compound or "mud" and to smooth it in the areas of the joints. Typically, a blade of the drywall knife is riveted or otherwise permanently attached to a handle which provides a convenient grip for holding and using the knife. Due to this permanent connection between the blade and handle, the blade normally cannot be replaced. Consequently, different blades cannot be interchanged with different handles, and the entire knife, including the handle, must be discarded when the blade is bent or otherwise damaged.
The present invention is directed to an improved drywall knife and has, as its primary goal, the provision of a drywall knife which includes a hammer head and a blade which can be easily replaced.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a drywall knife having a handle formed by two separate pieces which can be readily disconnected to permit a replacement blade to be inserted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drywall knife in which the fasteners that serve to hold the handle together can be quickly and easily applied to and removed from the handle in order to facilitate replacement of the blade. It is an additional feature of the invention that the bolt and nut fasteners are recessed into the handle to avoid interfering with gripping of the handle or otherwise impeding use of the drywall knife.
A further object of the invention is to provide a drywall knife of the character described in which the hammer head is formed as an integral part of one of the handle portions and gradually merges with the handle grips.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a drywall knife of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which readily accommodates blades having a variety of sizes and configurations.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.